<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All Fun and Games by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417065">It's All Fun and Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend'>I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealous!Steve, The Avengers all live in the tower and everyone is happy, but nothing dark, hints of Possessive!Steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of Tony’s parties the team hopes some truth or dare will get you and Steve to admit your feelings. But will it work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Games We Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe that you’re making me do this,” you huffed.
“It’s like we’re not even friends.” </p>
<p>“You are so dramatic,” Wanda teased from inside your closet.
</p>
<p>“You’d think we were sending you out to fight HYDRA alone,
not bringing you to a party.” </p>
<p>“I’d rather fight HYDRA alone,” you grumbled as you crossed
your arms over your chest and pouted somewhat petulantly. </p>
<p>“Well, you can do that some other night. Tonight you’re
going to put on a pretty dress, come downstairs, have a few drinks, and maybe
get a certain super soldier to pay attention to you in the process.” Nat laid
it out for you and you knew it wasn’t worth arguing. “Well more attention that
is.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” </p>
<p>“Oh you don’t?” she asked innocently. “You mean you don’t
remember the guy you make heart eyes at during every briefing?” </p>
<p>“And make coffee for in the morning, even though you hate
being up before nine,” Wanda added on. </p>
<p>“And who you make sure never does reports alone. Even when
you didn’t have a mission.” </p>
<p>“He’s tall. Gorgeous blue eyes.” </p>
<p>“Waist to shoulder ratio of a Dorito,” Nat muttered. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Maybe I know who you’re talking about, but
nothing is going to happen. He doesn’t like me that way.” </p>
<p>“That’s not what Bucky and Sam say.” </p>
<p>“Or Tony and Thor.” </p>
<p>“Have you told the whole team about my stupid little crush?”
you huffed. </p>
<p>“Actually we didn’t even bring it up. They started complaining
about how Steve never shuts up about you.”    </p>
<p>Your eyes widened in surprise.</p>
<p>“He’s probably annoyed with me. That’s why.” </p>
<p>“Doubtful. Come on, put this on.” </p>
<p>Wanda held up a simple black skater dress that landed just
above your knee and had a vertical slit ending at your solar plexus.  </p>
<p>“That was not in my closet an hour ago.” </p>
<p>“Consider it an early birthday present.” </p>
<p>They were up to something you could feel it. But the dress
was your style and it was your first night off in months so you took it with a
muttered thanks. </p>
<p>Wanda styled your hair up and wouldn’t let you wear a
necklace. You found it odd, but didn’t question it. Natasha did your make up choosing
to go for a natural look. You had to admit that you looked hot.</p>
<p>“There’s that smile. Alright let’s go,” Natasha grinned. </p>
<p>You slid on the bright blue strappy heels that matched your lingerie
(no one else needed to know that) and stood up. </p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with,” you huffed, although there were
trills of excitement shooting through you. </p>
<p>“That’s the spirit.” </p>
<p>You first shot of tequila did a good job of loosening you
up. At least until Steve walked in with Sam and Bucky. </p>
<p>“Does he have to be so hot all the time? Like tell me it
gets better. I’ve only been here for three years, tell me at some point he
looks less than perfect.” </p>
<p>“Okay, maybe we’re only giving you one drink tonight.” </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes at Nat, before sneaking another peek at
Steve. The boys had stopped to chat with Thor and Brunhilde. </p>
<p>When Bucky caught your eye and smirked at you, you wanted to
crawl into a hole. You knew he was about to point you out to Steve so you
turned back to the bar and ordered another shot of tequila. </p>
<p>“They’re coming this way.” </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to go say hi to Tony.” </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Nat warned, and Wanda fisted the back of
your dress. You repressed the urge to glare at them. </p>
<p>“Good evening, ladies,” Sam grinned as the five of them
approached. “Looking good.” </p>
<p>“Not too bad yourself.” </p>
<p>Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. </p>
<p>“That’s a hell of a dress, doll,” Bucky smirked as he looked
you up and down. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Buck. It was a present from Wanda.” </p>
<p>“I thought it was particularly flattering. Don’t you agree,
Steve?” Wanda smiled up at him innocently as she gestured for you to spin. </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes but you obliged when Thor took your
hand and led you around in a small circle. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s really something else.” </p>
<p>You missed the glare Steve sent Wanda’s way. You looked
tempting in all the right ways and he knew that wasn’t by chance. </p>
<p>“Steve, truth or dare?” Sam asked after signaling Thor to
add more mead to Steve’s drink. </p>
<p>“Truth.” </p>
<p>“Shocker,” Bucky muttered, earning him an elbow in the ribs.
</p>
<p>“What turns you on the most?” </p>
<p>“Oh I know this. There’s a little switch at the back of his
neck,” Tony quipped. </p>
<p>“Pretty sure that’s you, shell head,” You sniped back and
Steve shot you a grateful smile. </p>
<p>“Fess up, Steve. You’re still in the hot seat,” Sam reminded
him. “What turns you on the most? And it has to be a physical thing. Not some
cop out bullshit like her brain.” </p>
<p>“Hickeys. Really obvious hickeys,” Steve finally admitted,
eyes sliding to you unbidden, drinking in the sight of your exposed neck. </p>
<p>You shivered when you felt his gaze. Your hairstyle suddenly
made a bit more sense. You thought your accusation loudly in Wanda’s direction
and she simply winked at you.</p>
<p>“Territorial much, punk?” </p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, jerk.” </p>
<p>Bucky glared and Steve turned smug. You filed that away for
a good follow up question if you got the opportunity.  </p>
<p>After that, the guys got into a dare war so you stopped
paying attention. They always got dumber and more dangerous as the night went
on. </p>
<p>You only tuned back in when Natasha was up. Hers were always
amusing. </p>
<p>“I dare you to kiss the person in this room you’re the most
curious about.” </p>
<p>“Curious about…” </p>
<p>“Sex, their stamp collection, whatever. No better way to get
to know somebody than by kissing them, right?” </p>
<p>“Right you are.” </p>
<p>Before you knew it the blonde was on his feet and striding
over to you and you were staring at him incredulously. </p>
<p>“Me?” </p>
<p>“You,” he grinned as he leaned in, but he hesitated just as
your lips were about to meet. “Is this alright?” </p>
<p>You nodded and with that he kissed you. The kiss was short
and sweet and really just curious. And when Thor pulled back you were surprised
you didn’t follow after him. You couldn’t help yourself as your eyes darted to
Steve, whose normally sky blue eyes were dark with annoyance, and maybe
something else. They seemed to flash before he was on his feet making an excuse
about paperwork. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This Means War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You follow after Steve when he bails on the party. Will you two play a game of your own?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were frozen for only a moment before you used Thor’s arm
to pull yourself up and hurried after Steve, ignoring the whoops and hollers
behind you. The fire in his eyes had been enough to give you hope. </p><p>You caught the elevator just in time, despite him jamming
the close door button viciously. </p><p>“You should go back to the party,” he insisted as he stared
straight ahead. </p><p>“And leave you all alone to do paperwork? No way,” you
assured him innocently. </p><p>You knew him well enough to clock the brief flash of guilt in
his eyes. </p><p>“Well, I uhh… I’m actually not going to do paperwork.” </p><p>“Oh no? Then why the hurry?” </p><p>“I umm. I’m just really tired.” </p><p>“That’s too bad,” you pouted. “I was having a really good
time.” </p><p>“Yeah, you looked like you were enjoying yourself,” he
muttered.  </p><p>“Is that jealousy I’m hearing, Steven?” </p><p>“No.” he answered too quickly. “But you should go back if
you were having such a great night.” </p><p>There was no mistaking the bitterness in his tone. </p><p>“I mean I would,” you hummed. “But I’m pretty beat. And
there was really only one person’s company I wanted after all these lonely
weeks away.” </p><p>Steve’s jaw ticked. “Oh yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah. But he’s going to bed so not much reason to stay,”
you continued, relishing the look of surprise as his eyes met yours. </p><p>The elevator door slid open on your floor and you both knew
time was up. Decision time. </p><p>“Do you wanna –“ </p><p>“Do you think we –“ </p><p>You both chuckled nervously. </p><p>“My place?” he offered, keeping the words to a minimum so he
wouldn’t stumble. </p><p>“Ideal,” you agreed, stepping back into the elevator. </p><p>A few moments later, you reached his and Bucky’s floor. You
were surprised when he slotted his fingers through yours and led you into his
apartment, a sudden giddiness taking over both of you. </p><p>“Drink?” </p><p>“Beer please.” </p><p>He nodded and ducked into the kitchen. </p><p>“Did you guys play poker?” you called as you ran your
fingers over the distinctive felt table, which was clearly out of place in the
room. </p><p>“Yeah, when Thor got in the other night Tony wanted to play.”
</p><p>“Who won?” </p><p>“Rhodey.” </p><p>“Unsurprising,” you chuckled picking up the deck of cards
and starting to shuffle them. </p><p>“Did you wanna play?” He offered, placing the beer next to
you before taking the seat across from you. </p><p>“Only if we make it interesting,” you smirked. </p><p>He looked you up and down before smirking right back, eyes a
shade darker.</p><p>“You know if you’re suggesting strip poker you’re at a
considerable disadvantage.” </p><p>“Only if I lost,” you reminded him. “But no, that wasn’t
what I was thinking. Much as I’d like to find out if you’re a boxers or briefs
man,” you gave him your own once over, enjoying the slight blush on his cheeks.
“I like the stakes a little higher.” </p><p>“Alright,” he agreed as he sat back in his chair. “What did
you have in mind?” </p><p>“War.” </p><p>“War? Really?” </p><p>You nodded, still shuffling. </p><p>“What are the stakes?” </p><p>“Simple. Whoever wins the round gets to ask a question. And
the loser has to answer honestly.”</p><p>You could see Steve considering all the ways this could go
wrong - all of the questions he didn’t want to answer. But then a slow evil grin
spread across his face and you knew he would agree. </p><p>“Deal. But what about when we go to war?”</p><p>You thought for a moment.  </p><p>“A question and a dare.” </p><p>Steve hummed before nodding. </p><p>“Fine, but the dares stay between us and in the apartment.” </p><p>“Fair enough,” you agreed. </p><p>You gave the deck one last shuffle before quickly dealing
even stacks between the two of you. </p><p>“Ready?” </p><p>Steve nodded, hand on the top card of his deck. </p><p>You both flipped, your five beat his three and you grinned. </p><p>“So? Boxers or briefs?”</p><p>He laughed, clearly having anticipated your question. </p><p>“Boxer briefs.”</p><p>“Good choice.” </p><p>You flipped the next card, pleased to see your jack beat his
four. </p><p>“Hmm. Do you like being called Captain in the bedroom?” </p><p>“Yes,” he answered without the least bit of embarrassment. “But
I prefer ‘Sir’,” he added without prompting and you hummed reflexively suddenly
feeling flush. </p><p>The next round went to him, and you waited patiently for him
to ask his question.</p><p>“Do you like to be marked?” </p><p>“Only if it’s more than a one-time thing,” you flirted.   </p><p>The questions continued and you both seemed determine to one
up the other, and gain vital information. You were more than halfway through
when you got to your first war. </p><p>“One. Two. Three. Flip.” </p><p>Steve beamed and you huffed when his ace edged out your
king. </p><p>“Why’d you follow me when I left tonight?” </p><p>“I wanted to make sure you weren’t upset. And I… just wanted
to be with you. I missed you while I was on my mission.” </p><p>His answering smile was soft. </p><p>“I missed you too, sweetheart.” </p><p>You broke eye contact after a long moment, heat creeping up
the back of your neck. </p><p>“Now, for your dare.” </p><p>Your eyes snapped to his when you heard the mischief in his
voice. </p><p>“I dare you to spend the rest of the game sitting on my lap.”
</p><p>Your eyebrows shot up into your hairline. </p><p>“Seriously?” you squeaked. </p><p>He smirked and patted his thigh. </p><p>“Come on, sugar. I don’t bite.” </p><p>“We both know that’s not true,” you challenged as you
sauntered over to him. </p><p>He shrugged. “True. But only if you ask nicely.” </p><p>You stopped just outside of his reach and took a long pull
from your beer, being sure to expose your neck to tease him. </p><p>“Come here, sugar,” he purred.</p><p>“A gentleman would escort me to my seat,” you giggled,
staying rooted in your spot. </p><p>“Quite right,” he agreed, standing to his full height and
stepping closer to you. “But what do you say we move somewhere more comfortable
then?” </p><p>“Okay.” You wished you didn’t sound so breathless. </p><p>“Grab your cards, darlin’.”</p><p>You nodded, lost in his ocean eyes. He smirked and offered
you his hand, pocketing his own deck. </p><p>Steve led you over to the couch, twirling you into him so
his chest was pressed flat against your back, meaning there was no way he
missed the shiver of delight that ran through you when he brushed his lips over
the nape of your neck. </p><p>“Are you enjoying the game, y/n?” he rumbled against your
shoulder and you nearly melted. </p><p>You hummed your agreement and he suddenly sank down onto the
couch, pulling you with him settling you on his firm thighs. </p><p>“Comfy?” </p><p>You wriggled slightly, smirking when he groaned. </p><p>“Best seat in the house,” you whispered in his ear. </p><p>His grip around your waist tightened and it was gratifying
to see him just as affected as you were. </p><p>“Should we keep playing?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he gritted out. </p><p>A few more rounds of teasing questions passed for both of
you but as the deck started to get low you knew you needed to ask the question
you’d been thinking about all night. So when you won the next round, you took a
deep breath before staring into his eyes. </p><p>“Why’d you leave earlier?” </p><p>“Didn’t like seeing you kiss Thor,” he shrugged. </p><p>“And that made you angry?” </p><p>“You only get one question, babydoll.” </p><p>“Steve,” you warned lowly. </p><p>And he sighed, seeing how serious you were. </p><p>“It didn’t make me angry per se. It made me jealous. But then
I was mad at myself for being jealous.” </p><p>“Why?” you asked surprised. </p><p>“I don’t have a claim over you,” he explained.  </p><p>“You could if you wanted to,” you whispered without
thinking. </p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>“No. Even if we were together. You wouldn’t belong to me.
You’d be free to do whatever you wanted. Especially in a dumb game between
friends.” </p><p>“So the whole possessive marking thing?” </p><p>“It’s hot. And seeing your neck covered in hickeys would
turn me on for sure. But I’d never want that to actually seep into our
relationship.” </p><p>His blue eyes blazed with sincerity and your heart
fluttered. </p><p>“God, you’re perfect.” </p><p>You surged forward planting your lips on his. He stilled for
a moment before cupping the back of your neck slowing down the kiss, savoring
the taste of your lips. You were still breathless when you finally broke away,
leaning your forehead against his. </p><p>“Wow.” </p><p>“Been wantin’ to do that for ages,” he mumbled. </p><p>“Sure hope you don’t wait ages to do it again,” you giggled.
</p><p>His arm that had been wrapped around your waist moved to your
hip when he realized he’d crushed the playing card in his hand. Laughing he
held it up. </p><p>“Last one.” </p><p>You both flipped the cards. Two aces. </p><p>“Guess this means war,” you chuckled. </p><p>“Well you know what they say…” Steve murmured against your
neck, enjoying the whimpers you made as he sucked on your pulse point. </p><p>“What do they say?” you stammered. </p><p>He pulled back eyeing the mark bruise forming on your neck
and then grinned up at you. </p><p>“Make love not war.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>